


Kissing booth

by kelmara



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Humanstuck, Kissing, Kissing Booths, M/M, Porrim Maryam is only metioned, humanstuck AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelmara/pseuds/kelmara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humanstuck AU where Kankri and Porrim set up a kissing booth but she leaves for like an hour and Cronus spend all the money he has that night to make out with Kankri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing booth

You have to say: the kissing booth is your favourite part of the carnival so far. The games are fine, and dandy, but the kissing booth just has to be the best part. Before, you watched it be set up by Porrim, and Kankri, and when you come back to check on it now -- only Kankri is there. No one is giving it any attention. Quick glances at most. Kankri is just sitting there, reading a book while people walk on past. You've had a crush on the cute little guy for a while now. What a better excuse to make a move than a kissing booth! You got money, and the large sign on the front of the booth says a dollar per kiss. You approach the booth with your hands tucked in your pockets, and get a closer look at the young Vantas. His dark brown hair is nice, and soft looking as always, and his wearing his red turtle neck he always wears. It's over-sized too. He's probably wearing the same black jeans as well. You don't know how he can stand to wear that all the time, but it's cute, and fits him very well. His skin is near milky white, and his eyes a chocolate brown. It's perfect for him. 

"Hey chief." You smirk as the male notices you nearing. 

"Oh, hello, Cronus." He says to you.

You tower over the short male, and he has to look up at you. You two go to the same college, and your dorms are close together, just across from one-another. You hang out with him, and Porrim Maryam around a few times every week. You would of roomed with him, but he wanted to be alone, and there was a weird number of people, so his request was passed-- oddly enough. 

"You set up a kissing booth?" Your eyebrows rise in false surprise. He is celibate after all. He has been forever. Wouldn't a kissing booth be against that? 

"Well, Porrim did set this up, and I helped. She was the main focus for a while..." He starts, closing his eyes as he speaks. He always does that. As well as speaking with his hands.   
"However," He opens his eyes for a second, then closes them again. "She had to leave for some time around ten minutes ago. And there's no one else to man the stand, so it's my duty to until she returns." He finishes, arms folding back up. So it's just him, huh? Without a second thought, you slap down a dollar on the booth. 

"Cronus...?" You smirk as your friend questions you. 

"Well, it is a kissing booth, and you are running it." He looks away for a moment in thought. Aha! Got 'im! You lean in quickly, giving the shorter male a quick peck on the cheek. He gives you a short gasp back, and you know he's starting to get angry. You chuckle as you pull back. 

"I did pay for it, chief." You retort back. He can't argue with that. 

He just looks away for a second, then back at you as you slap down another dollar. And another. And another. You slap down everything in your wallet, (which is over a hundred dollars), and Kankri is very shocked at your actions. 

"That's more than a dollar, Cronus." Kankri isn't amused.

"Yeah, chief! It's twenty dollars! Twenty kisses." You guess the number of kisses you've paid for, and lean in. 

Your larger hands cup his pale cheeks as you gently set your lips on his. 1. 

He doesn't protest, but he does squeak slightly at the contact. He's stiff, and doesn't seem like to like being touched like this at all. You know how he doesn't like to be touched. You learned that one the hard way.

This time you actually kiss him-- lightly at first. 2. 

Then a little harder. 3. 

Then harder. 4. 

You wrap your arms around him, trailing your hands through his softer, and wispy chestnut hair. 5. 

You can't believe how soft it is in your calloused hands. 6. 

He gets stiff again, but calms down faster this time. 

You slowly lick his lips for entrance, hoping he won't jerk away from you. 7. 

He's hesitant. 8. 

But eases in, and lets you slip your tongue in. 9. 

You feel his arms slowly snake up around your neck to hold on better to not fall over. 10. 

You savor how his lips taste like cherry. 11 

Your favourite. 12. 

You break away from him, and a trail of sweet saliva connects your bottom lips. You wipe it away with the back of your hand, and a smirk, and he does the same, but with a flush of his cheeks. 

"That position was getting awkward, Kan. Here--" You lean over the table, and start to guide him to sit on the ledge of the booth by his waist. 

"Cronus, what are you doing?!" He asks, getting very angry at you for touching him. 

"Hey, calm down there, chief. I got some more kisses left." You chuckle. 

Kankri frowns at you, but climbs up on the ledge anyway. He takes a few moments to himself to make himself comfortable. After you think he is ready, you pose the question, but if he takes too long to answer, you'll just go for it. 

"Yes Cronus. Thank you for asking this time." He's quick to answer.

You nod, but start attacking his lips once more. 13. 

He squeaks again. This boy doesn't learn, does he? 

You're back at, attacking his lips with yours. ...14? 

You've lost track by now. It must of seemed very strange to passerbys-- two dudes making out at a kissing booth until a women comes, and scolds them.

**Author's Note:**

> i need requests please augh


End file.
